full moon dragon tamer
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: On the island of berk, where dragons and Vikings live together, they recently opened the new Dragon train academy and now new students were coming in. This is were the adventure starts.
1. Chapter 1

_i don't own any thing from how to train your dragon. except my own characters._

On the island of berk, where dragons and Vikings live together, they recently opened the new Dragon train academy and now new students were coming in. This is were the adventure starts.

The boat came in on the shore of berk there were a multitude of boys and girls who were all excited to start Dragon training. One of the boys was different from the others. He didn't look different at all. The only difference was that everyone else had there memories. This boy had no name and had no family he remembered the last thing he remembered was waking up the ship the captain said he was just there when he got there. He had a journal that was empty of course. But he kept it so he could right down anything worth remembering. He got off the boat and followed the other students up the hill through a large village with wooden houses that at the most looked like two story houses. The students walked to a round stone arena with chains circling the edge.

When the students were on the arena a tall man with messy brown hair stood at the edge of the roof.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. This is the Dragon training academy. Now before we begin we'll start attendance. When I call your name say here."

The ascendance went on for about half an hour and no body was missing. Everyone's name was called except for the boy. "Now follow Astrid. She'll lead you to your dorms were you will stay until you can find a house or find a place to build a house." The man said. Everyone started to leave. The woman noticed the boy and grabbed his arm and said. "Hey kid i didn't see you during class attendance what's your name?" She asked

_sorry about not finishing my other fan fiction first but i have had this idea for a while. ever since i played dragon school. prepare for a new creature._


	2. Chapter 2

_i don't own anything from how to train your dragon except my own characters._

《The kids P.O.V》  
>"Hey kid i didn't see you during class attendance what's your name?" She asked. "I don't remember. " I simply. I tilted my head to the side and noticed the blue nadder-head behind her. "Is that your dragon behind you?" I asked. "Huh? Oh yeah this is storm-fly." Storm-fly sniffed me and made a weird noise to Astrid. "I see. I've got an Idea come back here at sunset and me and my friends can help you get a new name to call you." Astrid said cheerfully. She looked about twenty but I wasn't about to ask her. Or argue with her. I nodded my head yes and left.<p>

*time skip to sunset*  
>I walked to the arena I had a weird feeling as the sun went down. When I got there Astrid storm-fly the man from earlier and a black night-furry were in the middle. The man saw me and greeted me. "Hey kid. Thanks for coming. My names hiccup and this is my dragon toothless." He said petting the dragon I assumed was toothless. 'Hiccup? That's a weird name but I don't even have one so who am i to judge.' I thought to myself. Suddenly the sun went down and the moon started to rise. As it did my chest started to ache like it was being torn open. My skin started to disintegrate and was replace by larger bones that were soon followed by wolf skin and fur. Then the aching stopped. "What just happened?" I asked aloud but my lips weren't moving. "Interesting. So werewolves who can control there abilities talk telepathically." Hiccup said interested. 'Werewolf! " I mentally yelled as astrid showed me a mirror. It was ture I saw a humanoid wolf in the mirror with black fur and emerald green eyes. Strangely enough though I wasn't scared. "Oh I just came up with the perfect name for you. How about NightWolf?" Astrid asked. "Huh NightWolf? I like it. NightWolf it is then. " I said excited that I have a name now. "Well that's all we wanted you to do. Sneak back to your dorms with our being seen. The last thing we need is the entire village to go on a rampage." I nodded my head in understanding. As I snuck off into the night.<p>

_what do you think so far? i've had this idea for a while now._


End file.
